


Double rainbow all the way across the sky (so intense)

by curiumKingyo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Santa, this is pure sugar and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: After three weeks apart due to work newlyweds Hanzo and Jesse finally spend a lazy morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/gifts).



The pendant had been Satya's wedding gift, and, as exected from her, it is elegant and beautiful yet simple. It is made of incredibly thin glass, edges so well done it is hardly possible to see the mendings. The shape resembles a star of some sort, full of points and angles, and filled with a clear liquid with a pearly shine to it. 

Both Jesse and Hanzo had been taken by the beauty of the object. Despite not having a practical function it is, secretly, their favorite, and Hanzo hangs it safely on the ceiling right in front of the window that he and Jesse would sometimes watch the sunrise through together. 

Even with all the asking and scheduling and negotiating, both of them are sent into diferent missions the day after the weding. Jesse goes with Lúcio and Hana to check a distressing message Lúcio had received from some of his friends back in Brazil, while Hanzo and Mercy are sent to a diplomatic meeting on Switzerland. 

After those two mission things merge together, meetings and responsibilities one after the other and, as a result, it is almost three weeks after the wedding that they finally get to be together, in peace, in their living quarters. The night itself passes by in a haze of missing each other and being too tired to do much about it. Hanzo is the first one to fall asleep, hair still wet from the quick shower they had shared. His legs are intertwined with Jesse's and even in his sleep he has a tight grip on his husband's waist. Jesse watches him for a few moments but not half an hour later sleep claims him as well. 

A life as mercenary can make sleeping a difficult thing but for once they both find it easy. The safety of their room in the Watchpoint, the comfort of each other's presence. Even the thin band of gold on their fingers, weightless as it is, grounds them on the reality of their relationship and how different their life is now from what it used to be. Sleep may still be difficult some nights, after missions or losses, but even those times are not so toiling with the warm presence of the other on their side. 

When Jesse wakes up the following day he can see the sky peeking from behind the open window, a pale blue still tinted with the colors of sunrise. Yellow and orange paint streaks across the blue expense devoid of clouds.  His body aches slightly, a mix of a demanding mission and sleeping for too long – they had gone to bed so early the previous night, he was hoping, expecting even, to do more than just sleeping but his and Hanzo's bodies had different plans apparently. 

Talking about Hanzo, he is still sound asleep, head nested on the curve of Jesse's shoulder, hands loosely fisted against the cowboy's chest. A chest that bubbles with satisfaction upon seeing his beloved in such relaxed state: his lips slightly parted, breath even and deep. Even the ever present furrow between his eyebrows is gone and he looks about ten years younger right now. Jesse would give the world to have him like this forever. 

They had both gone to bed with wet hair, which is not a particular problem to Jesse whose hair is a constant mess. For Hanzo, on the other hand, the lack of proper brushing is obvious in the way his usually silk black hair coils and twists like the tentacles of a lazy beast across the pillows. Before Jesse really thinks about it he finds himself gently running his fingers through the messy black hair. Despite the disheveled state it is still as soft as satin, the knots melting under the delicate pressure of Jesse's fingers. 

Quite surprisingly the petting doesn't wake Hanzo up, and Jesse takes this rare opportunity to enjoy the pure simplicity of the situation. He loses himself on the midless act of straightening Hanzo's hair, of feeling his breathing slowly fanning across Jesse's own chest, of seeing the little twitches on his face as he dreams. Time loses its meaning and the sun creeps upwards on the sky unbeknown to them. 

In his meditative state it takes Jesse a moment to notice the effect the rising sun has on the glass pendant hanging in front of their window. The sliver of rainbow crawls across the room to the rhythm of the sunrise, hitching on the movement of the breeze on the floating prisma. It is slim but long, reaching from the window almost all the way to the bed. 

Slowly Jesse sits higher up on he bed to take a good look on the bedroom. 

The off-white walls are bare and the furtniture is provided by Overwatch, simple and practical but impersonal. Over the dark table tops, though, lay an array of items that make it very clear that people live in that room. Across the floor Jesse's serape is bunched together with the pretty golden ribbon Hanzo uses on his hair; a mix of red, orange and yellow that brings so much life to the otherwise colorless room. Over the table there is a bright green potted cactus that Genji had given them as a joke, and Jesse makes a mental note to water it later. 

Beside the table there is a chest, full of clothes and small objects. It would be unimportant if not for Stormbow and Peacekeeper resting over it on their designed stands. A clash of blues and indigo hues that signal the origin of their bond and their duty and desire to keep each other safe. 

 On the small bedside table lays a violet frame with a picture of their first travel together on vacation. 

Jesse allows his gaze to wander back to the stripe of rainbow and sees it is already over the bed, the delicate colors climbing and falling on the valleys of their messy covers. Hanzo's back is turned in that direction and slowly the array of colors spread across his pale skin. Jesse briefly looks at the sun and concludes it is not too early to wake Hanzo up after all. He slips back onto the bed, watching the way the rainbow dances on Hanzo's muscles as he moves to adjust his position against Jesse. 

It is mesmerizing, but he know what is going to be even more. 

When he is face to face with his sleeping husband he leans forward and gently kisses him. Hanzo not as much as hums into the kiss. Jesse doubles his efforts, running his hands down his husband's muscled shoulders and chest, letting his fingers graze on the sensitive spots he finds on his way. This causes some reaction, as Hanzo's eyelids flutter gently and he makes a little noise. Jesse can't help but smile. 

"Good morning, sunshine," he greets, planting more kisses on Hanzo's face. The archer makes a contented noise before fully opening his eyes and replying to the kisses. 

"Good morning, Jesse," he yawns, hiding his face against the pillow for a second. "Did you sleep well?" 

"As if an angel had been my my side the whole night," Jesse replies with a smile. "Although that sounds like exactly what happened in reality." 

Hanzo snorts, unelegant, and rolls his eyes out of habit. "Flattery won't take you anywhere, Jesse." 

"And how about more kisses?" 

"Oh, those surely will," Hanzo says, voice full of laughter as Jesse already climbs on top of him to pepper kisses to his face and neck. They laugh and kiss, sometimes on the mouth but mostly just wherever they feel like – cheeks, necks, noses, behind an ear or below a chin. The sweetness of the moment lasts for a long while but eventually it ignites into something fierce that has them grabbing onto each other with tight grips and kissing like they had nothing else worth on this life. 

"I missed you so much, darling," Jesse says between kisses, his words slipping from his mouth directly into Hanzo's 

"And I you, Jess." 

With a long last kiss Jesse leaves Hanzo's mouth, only to drag his lips across the sleep warm expanse of his neck and chest. The archer slips further into the bed, settling down and opening his arms and legs to receive the attention of his husband. Jesse happily slides between his parted thighs, laving kisses down his abs until he stops on the deep vee of his hips. 

Hanzo's breath is already broken, his lips kiss bruised and eyes gleaming with love and lust. Despite the pleasant breeze, sweat his begining to form on his skin giving it a shiny quality and making Jesse's fingers slide smoothly over it. 

The strip of rainbow is almost crossing the whole width of the bed. It falls across Hanzo's trembling chest, the pale violet dancing on the hollow of his throat reflexes catching on his adam's apple as he swallows hard. He is the most beautiful thing Jesse has ever seen, crowned with messy dark hair and dressed in that slim stripe of rainbow. A true prince. 

Jesse keeps his eyes on him as he lowers his face on he crook of Hanzo's hips. The warmth, the smell, the impossible to ignore presence of his hard cock just a few centimeters away. Everything fuels Jesse's appetite and his mouth is watering as he grabs the base of Hanzo's cock and holds it firmly. 

A short noise escapes Hanzo's lips as he feels the warmth and wetness of Jesse's mouth finally enveloping him. Jesse is all too proud of his ability to render the archer a mess and he plans on taking full advantage of said skill at the moment. His tongue drags on the underside, top teeth gently worrying the exposed head. 

The cowboy lives for the involuntary shifts of Hanzo's hips, his attempts at taking more of McCree's throat, the soft petting motions he makes on Jesse's shaggy hair – and apology or incentive, it is hard to tell. Jesse feels the strong thighs bracketing his chest begin to tremble and he knows that a little more of this and Hanzo would be unable to resist the abyss of pleasure. And while Jesse loves to be the one pushing Hanzo over that edge time and time again, he still has unfinished business regarding their previous nights. 

With an obscene noise Jesse pulls away. Hanzo's cock bobs and smacks his lips lewdly and the archer makes an almost painful noise, his face a mix of bliss and confusion. 

"I had waited so long to be with you, darling," Jesse says as he crawls over Hanzo until he is sitting on the cradle of Hanzo's hips. "And yesterday I was so happy to be able to sleep by your side again." He takes hold of Hanzo's spit slicked cock and skillfully aligns it to his entrance. A brief flash of panic crosses Hanzo's face as he realizes what Jesse is about to do. The cowboy, however, smiles reasuringly and with the slightest noise of satisfaction sinks onto his husband's cock. 

Jesse's entrance is pliant and relaxed, wet with what feels like leftover lube. Hanzo squeaks and grips his hips tightly. 

"But, honestly, I was waiting something else too," the cowboy explains, and for all that matters he looks coy and sweet, even as his hips start gyrating in a maddening rhythm. "I took some time to get ready for you, darling. All four fingers and the chery lube, and so many memories – but when I saw how tired you were I couldn't bring myself to actually doing it so I saved it for now..." 

Hanzo's heart is beating fast as a drum and Jesse sees it on the quivering pulse point on his neck, bathed in the orange color of their small rainbow. When he licks his lips to speak the tip of his tongue touches the red stripe and Jesse wonders what does the rainbow taste like. Instantly he leans forward and chases Hanzo's tongue back with his own, sharing a suckling kiss before letting him speak. 

"You are full of surprises, love," he is breathless. 

"I do my best," Jesse replies with a forceful grind of his hips against Hanzo's. 

"Is it so?" Hanzo baits, fully aware that he is actually the one falling on Jesse's trap. "Why don't you show me your best, Mr. Shimada." 

Jesse's grin is predatory but a soft blush rises to his cheeks nonetheless. "I mostt certainly will, Shimada-san." 

With this words Jesse sets to work, hips and legs moving with graceful precision. Hanzo can only look, amazed at the perfection that is is husband's body, that beautiful machine of hard muscles and tanned skin that could be as sweet and pleasurable as it could be mortal. The archer rests his palms on the flexing thighs, feels the movement on its core, how it ripples through Jesse's entire body propelling their mutual pleasure. 

Jesse makes depraved little sounds as he rises and falls on Hanzo's erection. The room is full of the wet sounds of their skin slapping together, the noise dancing with the colors on the waves of their Overwatch issue bedsheets. At first Hanzo lets Jesse have his moment, he just lay there encouraging his husband with soft praises and caresses to his legs and hips. However, when he sees the telltale signs of Jesse's impending orgasm, he literally takes matters into his own hands and with a resolute grip to Jesse's hips he flips them over. 

They groan as the movement changes the angle of everything: their thrusts, their gazes, their smiles. Jesse looks up at Hanzo, one of his eyes obscured by a curtain of shiny hair and the colors of the rainbow catch on those wisps of gray which grace his temples. The cowboy strains up and buries his face on that colorful refuge. Hanzo holds him against his chest, his own face lost on Jesse's soft and messy hair. 

Their movements lose speed but gain depth and the new angles has Hanzo rubbing all the best spots inside Jesse. The cowboy's cock is trapped between their bellies and he groans in relief when he manages to sneak a hand there to pump it in time to Hanzo's hips. 

After this point it is a matter of moments, of quivering breaths and murmured oaths of love and they are done. Jesse comes with a relieved sob, his abs and legs contracting rhythmically. Hanz follows suit, the feel and sight too much for him. He curls over Jesse, covers his body with his as if trying to absorb him, merge with him. His lips press countless kisses to Jesse's sweaty skin as they catch their ragged breath. 

When Jesse opens his eyes he sees that the rainbow has touched the wall behind the bed and the new angle makes the light reflect wide open instead of in a focused line. The colors are much palers but they cover most of the wall in pastel hues. Hanzo kisses the corner of his mouth and leans up on his elbows to properly see Jesse's face. The washed blue falls over his eyes as he does so but he doesn't seem to care – his entire attention focused on his husband. 

"If I ever go another night without you it will be one night too many already," Hanzo says after a moment of soft stillness. 

Jesse sits up so he can look Hanzo straight in the eyes. He kisses him softly, thumb brushing his meticulously trimmed beard. "I will always be with you, darling," he says reassuringly. 

"I love you," Hanzo replies, simple but heartfelt. 

"I love you," Jesse answers, pouring endless amounts of affection and devotion on those words. 

"I know we are wide awake," Hanzo says timidly, "but I would love to stay in bed with you a little longer." 

Jesse smiles, bright as the sun, and sinks back into bed bringing Hanzo with him. They easily find the perfect position: Hanzo's legs between Jesse's, the cowboy's toes poking the raised lines on the archer's prothesis, Jesse's arm around Hanzo's shoulders, their faces close together so they can easily sneak kisses on each other's cheek or lip. 

They lay in silence and watch in eerie satisfaction their little personal rainbow cross the entire room and touch each surface with its pale colors.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the Overwatch Secret Santa 2016!
> 
> Mrs. Nicole asked for rainbows and McHanzo so I was filled with cuddly and sweet thoughts and was super inspired to write tooth rotting sweet porn.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, darling!


End file.
